Communications between two end user systems can sometimes become degraded, which may adversely affect the experience of the users on the communication. In some situations, the communications may even become completely disconnected. Traditionally, a user may disconnect the communication and then attempt to reestablish the communication in hopes that the issues are resolved when the communication is reestablished. While that solution may work in some cases, reestablishing the communication between the same two user systems, and possibly through the same intervening systems (e.g. gateways), may result in the the reestablished communication suffering from the same issues as the prior communication. In fact, one of the user systems itself may have failed, which would prevent the other user system from contacting that user system when attempting to reestablish the communication.